1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a confined area loadout conveyor system to be used within the interior confines of a building structure and wherein the conveyor is operative to receive materials to be conveyed from a central location within the aforementioned interior confines and to discharge the conveyed material throughout an area of a shape corresponding to the shape of the aforementioned interior confines, but of smaller dimensions and without any portion of the conveyor system projecting outwardly beyond the aforementioned interior confines.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of conveyor systems including some of general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 846,792, 985,436, 1,231,449, 2,344,871, 2,485,462, 2,832,482, 3,435,967, 3,656,607, 4,619,576 and 4,712,962. However, these previously known forms of conveyor systems do not include the overall combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention which enable the conveyor system of the instant invention to be wholly contained within a confined area, to receive material to be conveyed from a central location within the area and to evenly discharge the conveyed material throughout the area.